


Warrior Cats: Song of Ghosts

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: The Lost Songs [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Future Character Death, Gen, Ghost Hunters, M/M, Medicine Cat Apprentices, Missing Persons, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Sneaky Bastards, War, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: 'Beware the ghost that invites you in- it may be a little... odd.'--Usually apprentices would jump for joy if their mentor decided not to train them for a day; but not Fawnpaw, she was ambitious.She would never become deputy if she was never trained, and she would never surpass Puddlehawk if she didn't train.Upon the rock, Ratstar stares blankly down at the gathering of cats; they bustle and murmur, fearful eyes glancing up at him.He takes a breath."Today, Puddlehawk went missing."
Relationships: Fawnpaw & Oddpaw
Series: The Lost Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ALLEGIANCES

** Ivoryclan **

_Leader_  
Ratstar - russet coloured tom 

_Deputy_  
Puddlehawk - fluffy white tom   
Apprentice, Fawnpaw

_Medicine Cat_  
Fallenlight - black and brown tom   
Apprentice, Volepaw

_Warriors_  
Slowcall - golden she-cat   
Apprentice, Slowpaw  
Milkbrook - russet coloured tom   
Thunderpool - lively smoky black she-cat   
Tumblehollow - black and white tom with patches of darker fur   
Shredstep - gray and white tabby tom   
Apprentice, Darkpaw

_Apprentices_  
Darkpaw - dark orange she-cat   
Fawnpaw - blue-gray tabby she-cat   
Volepaw - light brown tabby she-cat   
Slowpaw - brown and cream tom 

_Queens_  
None..?

_Elders_  
Duskbright - muscular black tom 

_Kits_  
Blizzardkit - night-black she-cat   
Dewykit - speckled white she-cat   
Raccoonkit - dark orange she-cat   
Silverkit - black tom   
Oakkit - dark orange tom 

** Antlerclan **

_Leader_  
Ashstar - red and white tom with pale orange stripes

_Deputy_  
Waspjaw - silvery gray tom

_Medicine Cat_  
Swiftclaw - creamy brown tom   
Apprentice, Dustpaw

_Warriors_  
Ivymist - mottled light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes   
Fireberry - unusually pink tom   
Apprentice, Oddpaw  
Brushsky - black and brown she-cat   
Apprentice, Ratpaw  
Raccoonsky - speckled ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes   
Apprentice, Spiderpaw  
Rippleeye - dark black tabby tom with powerful hind legs   
Apprentice, Quickpaw

_Apprentices_  
Quickpaw - gray tom   
Oddpaw - dark black tabby tom   
Ratpaw - russet coloured she-cat   
Dustpaw - red and white she-cat   
Spiderpaw - light gray tom 

_Queens_  
Dustypelt - red she-cat   
Frosttail - black and brown she-cat

_Kits_  
Tornkit - white she-cat   
Slowkit - gray and white tom 

**Royalclan**

_Leader_  
Clawstar - blue-gray tabby tom 

_Deputy_  
Birchhawk - black and white she-cat with one missing ear 

_Medicine Cat_  
Tanglethroat - reddish-brown tom   
Apprentice, Fleetpaw

_Warriors_  
Ryewish - dark black tabby tom   
Apprentice, Morningpaw  
Leafwatcher - pale gray tom   
Birdmask - handsome blue-gray tom   
Apprentice, Sunnypaw  
Brindlefin - huge reddish-brown tom   
Palepad - smoky black tom   
Brightleaf - blue-gray she-cat   
Ivyheather - long-legged white she-cat   
Blackshine - bluish-gray tom with black tipped fur 

_Apprentices_  
Fleetpaw - blue-gray tabby she-cat   
Morningpaw - black tabby she-cat   
Sunnypaw - bluish-gray she-cat 

_Queens_  
Slatewhisper - reddish-brown she-cat   
Rowanspots - smoky black she-cat   
Aspencreek - smoky black she-cat with a large scar on their back 

_Elders_  
Darkgrass - black tabby tom   
Goosetree - light brown tabby she-cat   
Riverstep - bright ginger tom   
Lakeheather - pure white tom 

** Honeyclan **

_Leader_  
Morningstar - dark brown she-cat 

_Deputy_  
Pouncebird - beautiful white she-cat   
Apprentice, Weaselpaw

_Medicine Cat_  
Starlingshade - dark cream tom   
Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

_Warriors_  
Minnowspark - lithe light tortoiseshell tom   
Apprentice, Dappledpaw  
Starlingfish - dark brown tom with green eyes   
Squirrelpelt - dusky brown tom   
Apprentice, Fernpaw  
Sneezethorn - red tom   
Vinehawk - smoky black tom 

_Apprentices_  
Weaselpaw - dark brown she-cat   
Sparrowpaw - mottled light brown she-cat   
Dappledpaw - dusky brown tom   
Fernpaw - mottled light brown she-cat 

_Queens_  
Sootswipe - black tabby she-cat 

_Elders_  
Tallspots - light orange tom 

_Kits_  
Coldkit - dark tortoiseshell tom   
Breezekit - dark brown tabby she-cat

**No Clan**

Fading - ghostly white tom   
Ferret - golden tabby tom


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
Fading - ghostly white tom with dark, void-like eyes (No Clan)  
Tanglethroat - reddish-brown tom with green eyes (Royalclan)  
Waspjaw - silvery grey tom with blue eyes (Antlerclan)  
Volepaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Ivoryclan)

The white tom slinks in, unseen if it wasn't for his ghostly pale pelt- Waspjaw, sat under the moon-flooded oak, huffs. "Took you long enough," He says, cool-toned, harsh.  
That pale tom chuckles and smiles at him. "Waspjaw," He purrs, "Aren't you neglecting your duties coming here?"  
Caught, the deputy jolts, icy eyes narrowing at the languid pace the ghostly one had set. "Maybe so," Waspjaw replies, stilling in his seat. Defensive. Beside him, Tanglethroat had been washing his herb-stained paw, a sigh escaping his muzzle. "Wasp, you know better than to argue." The blood-furred tom flicks his tail, laying deeper into the branches that formed a protective nest around him; his eyes cast a gleam into the air, and perhaps them all together would scare off any potential intruders.

Volepaw, below Tanglethroat, clears her throat, paws kneading the sliver-coated grass.  
"Fading," she murmurs, soft as the white tom's steps, "Why did you bring us here?"

"You will see in due time." The pale tom replied, dark blue eyes too much like a void for Volepaw's comfort. "You are young and irresponsible. The secrets we hold can destroy the forest and cannot under any circumstance be shared."  
The words prickle underneath the tabby shecat's pelt, pulling her ears back. The only reason she was here was because she snuck out, after all. Could she make it back?

Does Fading have... power?

The question sits, and lingers deep inside her mind as she watches the three toms- Waspjaw was the deputy of Antlerclan, renound for his strength, and Tanglethroat was the pacifistic medicine cat of Royalclan. 

(Seeing them both together was a wake up call. The world didn't work in the same day-night way she had been taught.)

Meanwhile, Fading had swept over to the other toms, dripping whiskers a glimmer of moonlight in the still air; his fur was a brand of white unlike what Volepaw had ever seen within the clans, and somewhere within her question-filled mind, another springs to play.   
Was Fading a kittypet?  
If he was, how did he _**know**_?


End file.
